Pocahontas
by Comicgeek98
Summary: This is the first story of my now ten other ideas. Many of the will be stories retold with Mickey Mouse gang. I hope you like it! Comments are requested! Thank you to those who have followed many of my stories, love ya! -Ry


Minnie stood holding herself near the waterfall listening to the rushing water. She looked up when she heard footsteps against the leaves behind her. She slowly glanced over her shoulder.  
No one, hmm, strange. Minnie heard men singing heartily off in the distance. She looked down at the water below and sighed. She jumped, and for a moment, felt like she was flying. She pointed her body down and when she hit the water she curved her body upward. Minnie lifted her head up out of the water and looked around. A very large boat sailed toward her father's land. Minnie was about two feet away from it. She grinned and swam to shore before the boat's crew did.

* * *

Mickey leaned against the boats railing as he watched the rolling waves. He noticed something quite strange, a tan girl wearing a deer hide dress with red paint markings on her right arm.

"Wow," he breathed.

Her long dark hair danced with the waves. Mickey ran to Pete in his captain quarters. He lay in a large tub full of bubbly water.

"What is it?!" he barked.

"Sir I would like to be the one to scout The new land," Mickey said proudly.

Pete laughed heartily, "You alone? You'll be killed!"

"I'll be out of the way and your crew will start listening to you again," Mickey taunted.

"Try not to get killed Smith," Pete said with a wave of his hand.

Mickey grinned and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed a musket from the pile and tapped Oswald on the shoulder.

"I'm going out to scout," he told him.

Oswald glared at him, "So you need me to lower the scouting boat for you?"

Mickey batted his eyelashes, "If you would be so kind."

Oswald grinned and watched as Mickey jumped over the edge of the boat and into the scouting boat. Oswald grabbed the rope and lowered the boat to the water. Mickey saluted him then rowed to shore.

* * *

Minnie gathered her hair and wrung most of the water out. She heard the sound of a boat against the shore. Minnie slowly turned around and saw a black mouse pulling his boat. He wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue vest.

"Oh," she whispered thoughtfully.

Mickey heard her and looked around. Minnie's heart quickened. She climbed up the nearest oak and sat high in the branches. Mickey walked underneath the tree and held his musket at the ready.

"He's an Englishman," she thought.

Mickey looked around then lowered his musket, his mistake. Minnie tackled him from above and Mickey fell flat on his back with a thud. He thought there was a man on him because of the great force, but when he opened his eyes, he was looking at female deep brown eyes.

"Well hello," he said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"My men found this land to live in. I'm just scouting," Mickey explained casually.

Minnie chuckled, "You're pretty small."

Mickey dug his heel into the ground and flipped to where Minnie was underneath him.

"I'm not small everyone else is just freakishly tall," he said slightly annoyed.

Minnie grinned at him and propped herself up with her elbows. Mickey rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I bet when you measure your height you count your ears," Minnie taunted.

Mickey glared at her, "You don't have room to talk."

Minnie extended her hand up to him. Being the gentleman he is, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," she said. She cocked her head at him, "It is truly obvious that you are an Englishman."

"Oh and how is that?" Mickey asked.

"Your eyes, they are as blue as the sky," she replied.

"Well," Mickey said stretching his back, "I still have to scout. So, nice to meet you, thank you for breaking my back, but I must be off."

Minnie's heart fell, "But... but you won't know where to go."

Mickey laughed, "That's the point of scouting, you find the area and learn it."

Minnie took his hand in hers. Mickey raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will show you my father's land," she said.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Many," she replied.

Mickey nodded then started walking forward. Minnie pulled him back.

"Hey!" Mickey exclaimed stumbling backwards.

"You were heading to the grave pits," Minnie said. "Only family of the deceased is allowed there."

Mickey nodded then followed Minnie. He was behind so he could look at her. She was muscular, but still feminine looking.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Minnie said glancing over her shoulder.

Mickey grinned, "I'm sorry."

Minnie looked back and continued walking. Mickey walked by her side now instead of behind her. She stopped and gripped Mickey's hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Rumbling," Minnie replied.

Sure enough, Mickey started to feel rumbling underneath his feet. The two exchanged uneasy glances. Minnie started backing away, then the ground underneath them have way. Mickey fell first then Minnie. He pulled Minnie close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. They fell with the falling dirt and rocks to the ground below. Minnie squeezed her eyes shut and held onto Mickey's shirt. They hit the ground then dirt rained on them. Minnie knelt above him as the heavy dirt and rocks fell on her back. Mickey's head swam from the hit. Soon the rocks and dirt were done falling. Minnie sighed and looked at Mickey.

"Are you alright?" she asked him

"Fine," he replied.

Minnie winced, "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain," he replied, "but are you ok? You didn't have to protect me."

Minnie rested in her side and breathed heavily.

"That was scary," she breathed. "I think that was the second scariest thing I've been through."

Mickey looked at her, "Second thing?"

She nodded, "The first thing was when a sickness attacked my people. My mother was the first to get it and the first to pass from it."

"I'm sorry," Mickey said taking her hand.

Minnie smiled, "You have a heart, that is strange for an Englishman. Though few have been dumb enough to step foot on my father's land."

Mickey shrugged, "I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I still shine."

Minnie didn't understand the phrase, but she laughed anyways. Mickey smiled at her laugh. It sounded like rain falling on glass. It was peaceful and contagious at the same time. She stopped and took his hand again.

"Where are you taking me now?" he asked.

"Englishmen look for gold. I will show it to you," she replied.


End file.
